The function of a paint spray gun is mainly to use compressed air for spraying paints on an article to be painted. In order to allow paint spray guns to meet various needs (such as, metal, wooden or plastic products to be painted, paints of different natures, finishing painting, preliminary painting, etc.), most paint spray guns are provided with a plurality of adjustment assemblies so that the users can make an adjustment according to their own needs. For example, the intake of the compressed air and the area or shape of painting can be adjusted.
The detail structures of paint spray guns have been disclosed, such as, US 2013/0320110 A1 titled “spray gun and accessories”, EP0706832B1 titled “air operated paint spray gun”, US 20120097762 A1 titled “paint spray gun”, and so on. In these structures, a body portion of a spray gun main body is provided with an adjustment assembly in the form of a knob close to a grip portion, which facilitates the user to make an adjustment with the thumb when holding the spray gun. In addition, a rear end of the body portion of the spray gun main body is provided with another adjustment assembly for the user to operate other adjustment functions.
However, the adjustment functions of these adjustment assemblies are single and limited. In general, it is necessary to use another hand for auxiliary operations to meet the needs of making an adjustment. It is inconvenient for operation and use. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.